


Playdate.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usa-chan asks Kuma-chan out. Or Tamaki and Hunny set a playdate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate.

**Playdate.**

Hunny's eyes open wide once he takes notice of what Tamaki is carrying. He bounces off Mori's shoulders and all the way towards where Tamaki is charming some clients and stares.

The teddy bear stares right back at him, and Hunny can't help but hide behind Usa-chan while he tries to get Tamaki's attention.

"Tama-chan!" The girls turn to look at him and coo. Tamaki smiles warmly at him, tilting his head.

"Yes, senpai?"

Hunny takes a peek. Yep, still cute and fluffy. Almost as cute as his bunny. "Is... is that... yours?"

Tamaki blinks and picks up the plushie with extra care before he smiles, nodding, holding it against his chest. The girls Tamaki was entertaining just a few minutes ago are in several states of melting, and a few others are drifting closer.

"Yes he is, Hunny-senpai. This is Kuma-chan. He has been my friend since I've been a baby!" Tamaki holds the teddy to the light and smiles, sparkling; flowers seem to bloom around the pair of them and Hunny looks, enthralled, holding Usa-chan against his chest. Two of the girls are swooning, the others are blushing. "Kuma-chan has been my one companion in bed in those cold, lonely nights while I hoped that, one day, a fair princess would be there instead...!"

The girls that had been swooning faint. And a few more do the same. Hunny has to take seat, pet Usa-chan. It takes a few moments for him to be able to speak again, but he bounces back to his feet and looks at Tamaki with eyes wide open, suplicant and cute.

"Ne, ne, Tama-chan~" He cooes, bouncing on his feet. "Do you and Kuma-chan wanna play one day with me and Usa-chan~?"

Tamaki's eyes widen almost as much as his in open delight before he kneels down, holding Kuma-chan against his chest. He's blushing, too.

"You mean... like a date?" He sounds fascinated and so happy; the amount of girls watching the exchange has rised; so have the fainted ones. Hunny looks towards Usa-chan and then towards Tamaki and gives a serious nod.

"Yes! Usa-chan and Kuma-chan should have a playdate! With lots of cake and tea~!"

"It's a date!"

 

 

Over the background, Kyouya makes a few calls to get delivered a few smaller versions of Usa-chan and Kuma-chan and their first date, to have as souvenirs.


End file.
